His Butler, The Mistress
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: I really don't have a summary for this, though I will say that this story takes place after the first season. I've made a few adjustments to my liking, so I hope you don't mind. And I will also say that this is a good story, after all what kind of writer would I be if I couldn't offer my readers this much. You see, I'm simply one hell of a Writer. (Ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

_The smell of lavender invaded his nose as he looked around the dark room, taking in the blue and gold painted walls. A four poster bed with satin sheets sat in the middle of the room with someone sitting on the edge of it. A girl, a few years older than himself, looked up at him, her black hair moving like a midnight curtain of silk around her shoulders and her pale blue gown crinkled as she twisted her torso to face him. She looked familiar, with her pale creamy skin, bright blue eyes fringed with dark lashes, pink healthy lips, and dark hair that matched his own. But who was she?_

_"Ceil, it's been a long time hasn't it? For me it seems like a millennia since I last saw you and look, you've gotten so big." She said in a soft as ash voice, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Hm, I remember the day I was sent off to finishing school like it was yesterday; I also remember the fire that happened here." Suddenly the wallpaper started to curl and smoke as fire burning the room. The girl acted as if she didn't see it, but it felt so real that Ceil could feel the heat of it. _

_ "Who are you?" Ceil asked, a bead of sweat trailing down his face. _

_ "Ha, you'd think you'd have remembered me after all you are my….. Little brother,"_

* * *

_What is it now?_ Ceil thought as Sebastian knocked at the door. It has been three months since the young Earl had seen England burn; he thought he would die after he fell off of the bridge, but he didn't; something, not Sebastian, saved him. There were some complications during the fight, for instance, Ceil somehow got turned into a demon and Queen Victoria still ruled England, just not with Ash controlling her, and she was normal, without her husband on her body.

"My Lord, it seems we have visitors coming later tonight. A note was sent to you by them," Sebastian said, opening the dark wooden door to hand his master the crisp cream colored letter. A blue eye tinged with red ran over the unnaturally tall butler, before taking the envelope.

When it was opened, Ceil unfolded the perfectly creased note to reveal elegantly scrawled handwriting:

_Dear Ceil, _

_ It has been a while hasn't it? I've watched you for some time now, as you and that Butler of yours worked as the Queen's little puppy. How pitiful. Didn't father ever teach you about what really goes on in this world? But that doesn't matter now; it seems it is time for me to come back to the household for the time being. _

_I shall arrive later tonight…I can't wait to see you again, Brother. When we do meet, I hope you aren't as childish as you sound. There is darkness in this world Ceil; that is where the Phantomhive's belong, forever in the shadows, living as Kings and Queens of the Underworld. Do not fail our family name. _

* * *

**Ceil's POV**

_Brother?_ My eyes widened, before I reread the note for the second time; I could feel Sebastian's eyes gaze at my curiously and I gritted my teeth slightly.

"Sebastian," I said, setting the letter down and gazing at the raven haired demon, "Go get Tanaka for me. I'd like to have a word with him." He nodded as he bowed down to me and said,

"Yes, my young Lord," With that he left, closing the door behind him softly. _Brother, brother, brother! I'm somebody's brother? Who's? How come I didn't know about him or her? I don't remember anyone at this mansion except for Mother and Father and Madam Red and Lizzy. Does Tanaka know? Was he sworn to keep quite? By who? Have I ever even run into them before? _All of these questions ran through my mind and many more, before Tanaka entered the room in his normal form.

"You have called for me, Master?" Tanaka asked, bowing to me. I picked up the note and got out of my chair, making my way over to my former Butler.

"What do you know of this?" I asked him, handing him the mysterious letter. Tanaka's wise eyes ran over the writing, the brown orbs widening in recognition. _But what did he recognize?_ A sigh brought me out of my reverie and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"I knew this day was coming. I just didn't know that they were coming back," He said, closing his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think you should sit down, Master Ceil. It's time you knew the truth about this,"

* * *

"It was before the fire ever happened; in fact it was before you were born. Your mother and your father had a child before you, by then me and my wife had had a child of our own too. Your parents gave birth to a baby girl that had dark hair and blue eyes, just like you, but since she was a female, she couldn't take over the family business; that job went to you when you were born, two years after her.

And when her twelfth birthday came around, your parents sent her off to finishing school, along with my daughter as her lady-in-waiting, but you were about ten at the time; still just a young boy. A year later, during the holidays, she came back. I was the only one that knew of her arrival since my daughter had sent me a letter telling me. But…by the time that she got to the mansion, it was already ablaze. I watched her as she stood on the front gardens; there was no expression on her face, any mirth or life in her eyes, it was as if her soul had retreated from her body. With my daughter behind her, she turned away and disappeared, much like you had. I hadn't heard from her until now." As Tanaka finished, his eyes till had a glassy look upon them, as if he was reminiscing about the past.

"But why don't I remember her?" Ceil asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because she was a very shy child, even to your parents; really the only person she ever conversed to properly was my daughter." Tanaka answered.

"And you daughter, what was her name?"

"Codi, named after my late sister." _Her name means The Helper. How Quaint. _Ceil thought, leaning his head on his palm.

"And you sent her with my sister willingly? Knowing that she may never return?" The dark haired boy said.

"My family has been serving the Phantomhives for generations; it is our duty to serve your family, My Lord. My daughter knew what she was doing since she was but a little girl." Tanaka replied, his tone neutral but with an undertone of defiance.

"And my sister? Her name?" Ceil wondered. His steel hard tone had soften as he spoke.

"Her name….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Is Kira Phantomhive, Lady of the House of Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

"This is an order, Laurentum, take down these men at once!" A strong, but feminine voice rang, echoing in the alleyway. A group of men in their rough thirties were surrounding a gracefully dressed lady. Another voice reverberated the woman's replying,

"Yes, My Mistress." For a moment the moon was blocked out of the sky as a figure jumped into the air and landed right in front of the group. When the figure stood, the group of men stared hungrily at the sight before them. It was woman with long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in shadowy waves; her pale, milk colored skin shimmered with an ethereal glow; and her eyes which the group thought was a light brown, was now glowing red, her unnatural pupils were thin slits like a cat's.

"Hahaha! A woman! Don't make us laugh. Look we'll let you go now if you don't interfere with us." The leader said, laughing at the sight of the brown haired girl.

"Unfortunately, that won't be an option. For you see, I only follow the orders of my mistress. And if I couldn't do this much for my Mistress, than what type of maid would I be?" The girl replied, closing her eyes for a moment. The white ruffles of her shirt shifted in the wind and the light from the moon reflected off of her snug leather pants as she shifted her feet, going into a fighting position.

"Well then, let's see what y…." But before he could finish his sentence, the woman's leg shot up and she kicked him in the face, her foot connecting with the man's jaw, causing him to fly back and hit the brick wall behind them.

"How troublesome," The leather clad woman said, sweeping the hair out of her face.

"Finish this up quickly Lauren; we do not have all day." The woman ordered. The maid nodded as the rest of the men raised their guns at her and fired.

Bullets whipped past her as she ran towards them, striking them with the heel of her boot; dark knives lined with silver appeared in her hand and she threw them at the firing men; the blades sunk into their chests all the way down to the hilt. Wiping the imaginary dust off of her hands, Lauren stood up to face the dark haired woman bowed respectively.

"Is that all, My Lady?" Lauren asked, looking at her. The other girl had raven hair that put in an elegant bun on top of her head, her skin was almost as pale as snow and her eyes were a bright blue like sparkling sapphires.

Smoothing down her navy gown, the dark haired beauty glanced at her maid with disinterest. "Yes, thank you." Lauren brushed off her mistress' look and adjusted her white gloves, taking a sideways glance at her.

"Oi! Are you ninnies going to just stand there or are we going to get going to the Mansion?" A voice called out to them; it was Codi. She was standing on top of the building across from them, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.

"You're late, Codelia." Lauren said, scowling slightly at the sight of the other girl.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied, jumping down from the roof and landing in a crouch. Kira rolled her eyes at the two and cleared her throat.

"Alright you two, let's go."

* * *

**No One's POV**

"So, Master has a sister?" Mey-Rin asked, setting the plates on the table; her glasses were off and her hawk-like eyes were scanning for any imperfections.

"Yes he does. So I want you three to be on your best behavior; it's her first time back at the Mansion since the fire." Sebastian answered, coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and the entrées.

"I wonder what she's like." Finny commented, walking into the dining room with Baldroy, who's hair was absurdly frizzy.

"She's probably like master, all reserved and such," Mey-Rin replied, putting her glasses back onto her face and walking around the table.

"It doesn't matter what she's like. You all will treat her with respect and kindness," Tanaka spoke up, straightening his jacket as he stood up. He gazed at the group with hard brown eyes.

"Look, the real Tanaka's back." Finny exclaimed, looking at the old butler. Tanaka opened his mouth to speak to the group but before he could talk, someone knocked on the door.

"If you'll excuse me." He said, bowing to them, before walking away. Finny watched him go in confusion.

"Why did it seem like he was mad?" the young boy asked, gazing back at Sebastian, who had just finished dishing out the food.

"Because, Tanaka and his daughter knew the young Master's sister more than he did," The dark haired butler answered.

* * *

Tanaka's footsteps echoed through the silent corridor as he walked towards the large wooden entrance. Opening the door, Tanaka was met by his daughter, who wrapped her arms around her father; he glanced over her shoulder and saw another girl hop off of the coach and walk over to the passenger door.

"You've grown," Tanaka said, pulling away from Codi. The said girl nodded and tugged at a strand of her light brown hair that had fallen out of her bun. Behind her, Tanaka saw a beautiful woman get out of the stage coach; she was wrapped in a dark crimson, layered gown that had small gold accents here and there; her blue eyes lit up slightly when she saw Tanaka.

"Tanaka, how has everything been these last few years?" Kira asked, lifting her dress as the woman behind her closed the door and escorted the Lady of the Phantomhive Manor to the door.

"Not as well as you'd think, My Lady, but we'll talk about it later. Right now, I must escort you to dinner." Tanaka took Kira's arm from Lauren and started towards the dining room.

"I'm going to go explore things. Why don't you go join your father?" Lauren told Codi, who was staring at the spot where her father had been longingly.

"Thank you. Shall I tell the Lady that you took and outing?"

"No," Lauren answered, turning to go out the Main entrance, "She's the one who ordered me to go."


End file.
